moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Carmen
'' Carmen'' is an American 3D computer-animated comedy dark fantasy adventure film. The film was directed by Alan Taylor, with a screenplay by Eric Pearson and Edgar Wright and features an ensemble cast that includes Natalie Portman, Chris Hemsworth, Tom Hiddleston, Anthony Hopkins, Idris Elba, Colm Feore, Rene Russo, Eddie Redmayne, Stellan Skarsgård, Cate Blanchett, Christopher Eccleston, and Timothy Spall. It features clips from All Hail King Julien. James Newton Howard writes and composes the film's score. Cast *Natalie Portman as Carmen, the princess of Asgard *Chris Hemsworth as Phillip, a peasant boy who befriends Carmen *Tom Hiddleston as Hugo Huxley, the grand vizer of King Herbert who is secretly a ruthless terrorist *Anthony Hopkins as King Herbert, the king of Asgard and Carmen's father *Idris Elba as Lou, the best friend of Carmen *Colm Feore as Kevin, Tip's husband and Phillip's gentle father *Rene Russo as Tip, Kevin's wife and Phillip's short-tempered mother *Eddie Redmayne as Francis, the butler of Herbert *Stellan Skarsgård as Attila, the uncle of Carmen and the crazed brother of King Herbert *Cate Blanchett as Leah, Carmen's mother and the queen of Asgard *Christopher Eccleston as Eddie, the page of Asgard *Timothy Spall as Smek, Carmen's mentor and the leader of Asgard's guards Characters *Carmen - Clover (All Hail King Julien) *Young Phillip - Prince Julien (All Hail King Julien) *Adult Phillip - King Julien XIII (All Hail King Julien) *Smek - Timo (All Hail King Julien) *Lou - Mort (All Hail King Julien) *Hugo Huxley - Karl (All Hail King Julien) *Lumpy and Bumpy - King Joey and Lazy Doug (All Hail King Julien) *The Mayor - Horst (All Hail King Julien) *King Herbert (Carmen's Father) - Maurice (All Hail King Julien) *Queen Leah (Carmen's Mother) - Dorothy (All Hail King Julien) *Attila (Carmen's Uncle) - Pancho (All Hail King Julien) *Christine (Carmen's Aunt) - Crimson (All Hail King Julien) *Kevin (Phillip's Father) - Abner (All Hail King Julien) *Tip (Phillip's Mother) - Becca (All Hail King Julien) *Eddie (Herbert's page boy) - Ted (All Hail King Julien) *The Narrator - Masikura (All Hail King Julien) *Matilda - Xixi (All Hail King Julien) *James (Phillip's older brother) - Uncle King Julien (All Hail King Julien) *Francis (Herbert's butler) - Willie (All Hail King Julien) *Merlin (Herbert's brother) - Sage Moondancer (All Hail King Julien) *Huxley's bodyguards - Frank the Sky God and Larry the Volano God (All Hail King Julien) *Huxley's secret weapon - Mega Gecko (All Hail King Julien) *Huxley's army - Crocodiles (All Hail King Julien) Movies/TV Shows Used: * All Hail King Julien (2014-2017) * All Hail King Julien: Exiled (2017) * Madagascar (2005) (lemur crowd scenes only) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) (lemur crowd scenes only) * Merry Madagascar (2009) Main Characters Clover all hail king julien.jpg|Princess Carmen (the main protagonist and the princess of Asgard ) KJN JULIEN 01.png|Phillip (the deuteragonist and Carmen's love interest (later husband)) Timo Tenrec.jpg|Smek (a major character and Carmen's mentor) Mort all hail king julien.jpg|Lou (the tritagonist and Carmen's pet mouse lemur and best friend) Ahkjkarl.png|Hugo Huxley (the main antagonist of the film, Herbert's heartless, greedy, and overbearing brother and Carmen's arch-nemesis) Char 154358.jpg|Lumpy (one of the secondary antagonists and Huxley's henchman) lazy-doug-all-hail-king-julien-3.3.jpg|Bumpy (one of the secondary antagonists and Huxley's other henchman) Maurice all hail king julien.jpg|King Herbert (the secondary tritagonist and Carmen's father) dorothy-all-hail-king-julien-95.2.jpg|Queen Leah (a major character and Carmen's mother and Herbert's wife) Masikura all hail king julien.jpg|The Narrator (the storyteller of the film) King Julien XII.jpg|James (Phillip's older brother) Category:Movies